A Different Life
by TheOneInYourCloset
Summary: What if Naruto's parents didn't die? If he had a sister that had survived the Kyuubi's attack? What would his life have been like?... Good Kyuubi, NaruHina, AU and OOC - Currently on HIATUS. Possibly DISCONTINUED.
1. Genin Exam

**A Different Life **

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**OwO OwO OwO**

Naruto was nervous. He knew he had no reason to be, he knew all the academy jutsus Iruka had tought him. His tai-jutsu was above average, and he knew how to recognize and dispel gen-jutsu. So what what was it about the genin exams was that made him so nervous?

Finally Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom, both were holding a clipboard whith some papers on it. Iruka cleared his throat, and the early morning chatter died down as everyone hurried to their seats.

"Now that I have everyones attention, I will explain the exam", it was deathly quiet in the room as Iruka shifted through his papers.

"The first test will be a written exam, you will have 45 minutes to complete it. After the exam there will be a 20 minute break, followed by a weapon-accuracy test. It will be held outside. After this there will be a 40 minute lunch break, followed by a nin-jutsu test. It will be on the bunshin no jutsu."

Naruto gave a relieved sigh, he knew there was nothing to be worried about.

**OwO OwO OwO**

The written test was over, they had finished their break and were waiting to be told if they had failed or passed.

Iruka and Mizuki once again entered the room, papers in hand.

"We are both very proud of all of you, no one here failed this test", Iruka said whith a smile. There were alot of relieved sighs around the room.

"We will now hand out your test and then we will move on to the weapon-accuracy test", Mizuki told them as he and Iruka began handing out the tests.

They were all gathered outside for the next test. Iruka had told them to line up in front of the targets, in rows of ten.

"You will get ten shuriken and ten kunai each. You must hit the target whith at least five of each to pass" Iruka explained.

Naruto was at end of his row, and were watching how the others were doing.

Nara Shikamaru was at the front of his row. He went over to his table whith kunai and shuriken, and picked up some kunai. Naruto thought he heard him mutter a 'troublesome' before he threw his weapons. In the end Shikamaru hit his target whith eight kunai and six shuriken.

In another line Uchiha Sasuke was next. He picked up some shuriken first to throw at his target. He managed to hit whith ten kunai and nine shuriken.

"Very good Sasuke" Mizuki commented.

"Hn" replied Sasuke, before he walked over to a tree a little distance away from all the others who had completed the test. Making all the girls he walked past swoon.

_"I don't understand what they all see in him. He's emo, cold, never nice to anyone and all he does his brood"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto looked back to see who's turn it was. During his thinking one row of students had finished, and he could now see Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino standing at the front, arguing about who was best for Sasuke.

_"Oh brother"_ Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes. Sasuke was one thing, but he absolutely couldn't stand fangirls. Especially when they were fighting over Sasuke.

But the matter was, that he knew Ino was no fangirl. During a meeting their fathers had when they were younger, Naruto and Ino had gotten a chance to know eachother. Naruto smiled at the memory.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Flashback-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto and Ino were sitting on a swingset in the park outside of the Hokage tower, waiting for their fathers to finish their meeting and come pick them up.

"So whats it like to have the Hokage for a father?" Ino asked as an attempt at conversation.

"Well, he's pretty busy much of the time, but when he's home he's just like any other father i guess", Naruto replied as he gently started to rock the swing back and forth.

"How about you, your father is the clan head. I know the Yamanaka clan isn't very big but still, clan head is clan head, right?"

"He is altso pretty busy, as both clan head and shinobi, so me and my mom don't see him much", noticing she was beginning to get a little depressed, Ino quickly tried to lighten the atmosfair.

"But when he is home we have alot of fun too. We go on family outings and picnics, and sometimes me and dad have father-daughter days!"

By now they both had big smiles on their faces.

"Thats good. It's important to be with your family", Naruto said as Ino nodded.

After that it was quiet for a while, untill Naruto asked something he had been wondering since he met Ino.

"Why do you like Sasuke?"

The question had been so sudden and unexpected in the silence that had fallen over the park, Ino almost fell off her swing.

"Wh-why do you ask that?" Ino asked him.

"I was just wondering, I mean you seem like a nice person, and Sasuke... well he is more of an emo teme. So I was just wondering what you see in him thats all" Naruto answered her.

Ino looked at her feet, and Naruto began to wonder if he had offended her. He was about to apologize when Ino spoke up.

"Ano, Naruto? Can you keep a secret?" Naruto looked at her for a bit, and nodded.

_"What am I doing, why am I telling him this?"_ Ino thought as she looked up at him. _"I know I can trust him, just by looking in his eyes"_

"I've never liked Sasuke" Ino smiled, it felt good to tell someone.

Naruto brilliant answer to her revelation was "Huh?" He was confused. Why would someone pretend to like someone?

Ino giggled a bit at the expression an his face.

"Me and Sakura have been friends for years, but we don't have that much in common anymore. So I pretend to like Sasuke, we might argue alot and don't hang out as much as before, but we're still friends. Our friendship didn't dissolve" Ino explained and Naruto smiled at her.

A little while later their fathers came and picked them up.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Flashback end -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They had been ten at the time, and since then they had developed a friendship. Ino had also helped pick out an outfit for him, saying that if she didn't he would wear some horrendous orange jupsuit or something.

He now wore a blue longsleeved sweater, whith a red t-shirt over. On the back of the t-shirt there was the kanji for kitsune, in black. He had dark blue, almost black pants that reached just under his knees, whith many pockets. And normal blue ninja sandals.

He noticed that once again he had gotten cought up in his thinking, and had missed the result of not only Ino and Sakura, but Choji, Shino and Kiba as well.

_"Damn"_ Naruto thought. _"I really wanted to know how everyone did."_

At the moment it was only him and Hinata left. (AN: I'm lazy so I'm not going to include the rest of the class in my explanations, but they are there)

Naruto walked over to the weapons table for his row, and picked up some shuriken. He ended up hitting his target whith all the shuriken, next were the kunai. He hit the target whith nine out of ten.

"Nice work Naruto, you did good" Iruka said as he wrote down Naruto's score.

Naruto smiled, happy whith his result.

He looked over to Hinata to see how she did. Eight of her kunai and six shuriken had made it to the target.

"Hey great job Hinata-chan, you passed!" he smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Hinata blushed profousley and began pushing her index fingers together.

"Th-thank you N-Naruto-kun. You did very good a-a-as well"

"Okay everyone, good work. Meet in the classroom in 40 minutes for the nin-jutsu test" Iruka announced as he and Mizuki went inside ,with the results of the test.

**OwO OwO OwO**

After Naruto had gotten his lunch from the classroom, he went to the swing across the academy school yard. He was almost instantly joined by his pet kitsune, Tsuki. She didn't like the stuffy classroom, so she always met up whith Naruto at lunch.

About one year ago Naruto had found Tsuki ,wounded in the forest, when he was training. He had searched for her parents, but after a couple of hours of searching he had decided to take her to his mother.

Namikaze Kushina had been an ANBU medic-nin. But when his sister, Arashi, had been born ,Kushina had decided that she would rather take care of her child, than run around and kill people.

Naruto had decided to name Tsuki after her eyes. The pale blue, almost silver slitted eyes of the little kitsune, reminded him of the moon

Her fur was golden, whith orange tipped tail and ears. Her paws being black.

After sitting on the swing for a few minutes, he was joined by Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto had gotten to know Shikamaru due to him and Ino already being friends. They had for the past two years hung out almost on a dayly basis.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Naruto, so how'd you do on the tests?" Ino asked him as Shikamaru sat down against the tree. They hadn't gotten to talk in the previous break, because Ino had gotten into a fight whith Sakura. Naruto had to run home and get his lunch. And Shikamaru had fallen asleep.

"I nailed the wepons test!" Naruto half shouted happily. "But I think I just barely passed the written one" he continued as he blushed a little, and scratched himself behind his head sheepishly.

"How about you two, how'd you do?" he had already seen Shikamarus test, and knew he was a genious, so the question was more for Ino than Shikamaru.

"I passed, it's to troblesome to tell you anyhing else"

"Really Shikamaru, you're to lazy for you own good" Ino threw up her hands in an 'I give up' motion for effect, as she glared at Shikamaru, who looked like he had fallen asleep.

"So Ino how'd you do?" Naruto asked again.

"I kicked ass in the written exam!" Ino told him as she did the victory sign.

"And the weapons test?" Naruto asked after she paused.

"Um... well I have to pass the nin-jutsu test to pass" Ino answered as she looked at her feet.

"Don't worry Ino, I know you can do it" Naruto said and gave her a reasuring smile.

"Yeah it's not like you don't know the bunshin no jutsu" Shikamaru suddenly said, startlig the other two.

Shikamaru glanced at them. "You thought I was asleep, didn't you?" Nods. "Troublesome."

The rest of the lunch break were spendt just talking about random stuff, and watching Naruto try to keep his food away from Tsuki. When they were called back inside the boys felt confident they would pass, and Ino felt reasured.

**OwO OwO OwO**

They were asked to sit in their seats untill they were called into the test room. It was a long wait, and currently Naruto was bored out of his mind. He turned to look out the window and spotted Tsuki playing whith a butterfly. (More like trying to eat it)

_"So lucky" _Naruto thought whith envy, as he looked at the little kitsune, playing and having fun.

He must have dosed off at some point, beacause the next thing he knew it was his turn.

**OwO OwO OwO**

Naruto was standing in front of Iruka and Mizuki, who were sitting behind the table holding the new hitai-ates for the graduates.

"Okay Naruto, to pass you must succesfully create 3 bunshin" Mizuki told him.

Naruto nodded and began concetrating on molding his chakra. He always had to concentrate harder than everyone else did when he were doing a low level jutsu. His father had told him it was because he had so much more chakra than most people.

He carefully did the seals, and five perfect clones popped into existence next to him. Naruto looked at the clones, smiled and put his hands behind his head as he turned back to his teachers.

"So how'd I do?"

"You passed with flying colours Naruto" Iruka said, with pride in his voice, as he handed Naruto his new hitai-ate.

"Yatta, I'm a ninja!" Naruto yelled happily. He quicly gave Iruka a hug before he ran out of the room. His hitai-ate proudly displayed on his forhead. Had he turned around, he would have seen the angry sneer Mizuki sendt him.

**OwO OwO OwO**

When the exam was over, Naruto was once again sitting on the swing outside of the academy, as he always did when he waited to be picked up.

He was surprised to see his father there though, because he was always so busy at the Hokage tower that he never had time to come pick him up. It was always his mother or sister who would meet up whith him.

There were many murmurs as to why the Hokage were at the academy.

"Perhaps he is here to congadulate the graduates."

"He probably heard the Uchiha passed, and is here to take him on as a student"

"I knew they weren't just gonna let the Kyuubi pass, he must be here to take care of it"

"Ah finally, he's going to rid us of the monster"

Theese were just some of the comments made by people around the yard.

Naruto picked up Tsuki from where she had been plying at his feet, and placed her on his shoulder. He took off running towards his father just as Minato saw him.

Just as he was about to reach him, a man stepped in between him and his father.

"Stay awy from the Hokage, demon!" The man brought his fist up to hit, but just as he was about to bring it down someone grabbed his wrist. Hard.

"Did you just call my son a demon?" it wasn't a question, but an accusation. And it was followed by so much killing intent, the man wet himself.

The fact that the Hokage had just called the demon his son, sendt most of the people there into shock.

When Minato let the man go, he ran as if his life depended on it. And it probably did.

As he turned to Naruto to see if he was okay, Minato saw that he was laughing. In fact Naruto was laughing so hard he had trouble standing. Minato was puzzled by this. His son had just been called a demon, and now he was laughing as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"You should have come to pick me up a long time ago, that was damn funny. Did you see the look on that guys face?"

Minato was still disturbed by the fact that Naruto took this so casually.

"Naruto, does this happen often?" Minato asked as he kneeled down, so he could look Naruto in the eye.

Naruto had stopped laughing, and were wiping some tears that had appeared when he was laughing.

"Does what happen often?" He asked his father.

"People calling you things, or trying to hit you?"

Naruto's smile fell from his face as he went quiet, and turned his head away from his father. Studying a loose pebble that had suddenly become very interesting.

Naruto's silence was answer enough. Minato was horrified, how could anyone do that to his son. Didn't they know he was the only thing keeping the Kyuubi from destroing the village?

"We'll talk about it when we get home, okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Good. Okay then, onto other matters. Did you pass?" Minato asked as he got back up.

Naruto smiled proudly and pointed to his hitai-ate. He had moved it from his forehead to around his neck.

"Great job kiddo! Now lets get going, I have a surprise for you" he said as he ruffled his sons hair. Making it even more unruly than it was before.

"Ano sa, ano sa, what is it?" Naruto asked exitedly, as he and his father started walking away from the academy.

"If I told you if wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

**OwO OwO OwO**

**Kitsune: Yay, my first multichapter story! Ima so happy!**

**Arashi: You're always happy...**

**Kitsune: And thats a bad thing?**

**Arashi: It is for my headache, you're so damn loud.**

**Kitsune: Oh, sorry...**

**Arashi: --sigh-- Anyway, Arashi Kitsune-sama does not own Naruto**

**Kitsune: Yeah, she's not a dude!**

**Kitsune: And I would like to give a ****BIIIIIG**** thanks to tha ero-neko (Deidara-is-the-best-fuck-the-rest on ff), for being our beta. ****THANK YOU!!**

**Arashi: Damn you're loud...--holds hands over her fox-ears--**

**AN: I ****really**** didn't like the ending, but I tried some different angles and this was the best I could come up whith. I wanted a little father son moment in here, it's ****very**** little though... But there will be more family fluff later in the story. So what do ya think? Love it, hate it, whatever just don't flame. They will either be ignored or laughed at depending on my mood. Although constructive criticism will be welcomed. And just so you know it, this will _NOT _be a NaruIno story. But if you have any pairing suggestions please tell me. Any tips you may have, will be welcomed with great joy. I will also try to answer any questions that comes along**

**Ja ne**

**Arashi Kitsune-sama**


	2. The Party and the Secret

**A Different Life**

**AN: Just so you know, because I forgot to put it in the last chap. Arashi is 15 years old, and she just became chuunin. Okay that was all, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"speech"

_"thought"_

* * *

After they had been walking for a while, Naruto noticed they weren't walking inn the direction of their house.

"Hey otousan, where are we going?"

Minato just grinned. "You'll see in a little while, just be patient"

At this Naruto huffed and crossed his arm, but he didn't say anything else.

Eventually Minato spoke up. "We're here" he announced.

As Naruto looked up he noticed that they were at the Ichiraku's Ramen stand. A closed Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"Ano, what are we doing here? They're closed for the day"

"You'll see"

"Would you stop saying that! It's getting on my nerves" Naruto told him, annoyed because he knew his father was just toying with him. Minato just laughed and went around to the back of the building.

"Huh?" Asked Naruto, confused and annoyed as he followed his father.

When Minato saw Naruto was coming he knocked on the back door.

"Otousan, what are you doing? There's nobody here, and why wont you tell m--" Naruto was interrupted as the door opened. And in the doorway stood his sister.

Her long blond hair were put up in an bun almost on the top of her head, and not in the normal high ponytail that normally reached down well past the middle of her back. Instead of her normal blue top, skirt and white vest, she was wearing a short sleeved blue dress with a flower motif.

"About time you got here, what took you so long?"

"Oh sorry 'bout that, we just had a little talk at the academy" Minato explained to her, intentionally not telling her what happened.

"Neechan, you look different. What's going on?" Naruto asked her.

"What? I can't dress up for my outouto's graduation?" Arashi said with a smirk.

"Huh" Naruto was obviously still confused.

Minato sighed. "Lets just go inside, okay?" Minato said as he led both siblings in the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Naruto got so startled he would have fallen if it weren't for his father supporting him.

He had never been in the back of the ramen stand before, it was obviously the storage room. It was also bigger than he would have thought. And in the room were all the people Naruto considered and family.

His father and sister had gone over to his mother, who were standing in the middle of the room.

Tsunade who were standing by the wall, were drinking some 'special punch' she obviously had snuck in.

Jiraiya were writing something in his notebook, sometimes glancing at the women in the room. At one point Naruto thought he saw a trickle of blood coming out of his nose. (AN: Yes Jiraiya and Tsunade are still there, they did not leave. Why? Because I didn't want them to)

Teuchi and Ayame were also there. They had over time become very close friend of the family, due to Naruto, Minato and Arashi's many, many trips to the ramen stand. Sometimes several times a day. And over time they had gotten to know each other, and found out that they both saw Naruto as a hero for holding the Kyuubi. (Naruto doesn't know that though)

They were all standing under a big banner, hanging from the ceiling, saying 'congratulations'.

After they had eaten, ramen of course, Naruto were told everyone had brought a graduation gift for him.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun. This is from me and otousan" Ayame said as she handed Naruto a small gift.

When Naruto opened it he wanted to scream of joy. And that's exactly what he did. Because inside the gift was a coupon for a months supply of free ramen.

He gave the ramen chef and his daughter a hug, while yelling thank you at the top of his lungs, and crying happy anime tears.

"What did you give him?" said Kushina, asking what was on everyone's mind.

"A months supply of free ramen" Teuchi said who had been released from Naruto's 'happy hug of doom', and were rubbing his now sore back.

Everyone sweat dropped and watched as Naruto did a happy dance around the room. Except Minato and Arashi, they were drooling and thinking _"He's so lucky." _Unfortunately it seems, the ramen addiction runs in the family.

"Hey Naruto, you know there are more gifts right?" Kushina told him. Naruto were instantly at the table again, Arashi giggled and gave him her gift.

Naruto quickly unwrapped it, to reveal a new shuriken and kunai set.

"Thanks neechan, I needed some new weapons"

"I know we train together, remember" she told him as she playfully hit him the shoulder.

"Okay, me next" Tsunade said as she stepped forward with her present. She stumbled a bit, due to a little to much 'special punch'. Her gift was a medical kit.

"I put that together myself. It contains anything you might need if you or one of friends get hurt"

"Thanks obasan" Naruto said as she gave him a hug.

Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo sorry I'm late. I saw what looked like Naruto in an orange jumpsuit, and had to check it out"

"Yeah right, as if that would happen. If you are gonna lie Kakashi, at least make it believable" Jiraiya said sagely as he crossed his arms.

Kakashi just smiled at him. "Well, here's your gift Naruto" he said, as he handed Naruto a scroll.

"It's some different elemental jutsus, that may help on future missions"

"Wow, thanks ero-aniki" Naruto said, as he looked through it before putting the scroll with the other presents.

"Okay gaki, here's my gift" he said as he handed Naruto a square, gift wrapped present.

_"Please don't be his book, please don't be his book, please don't be his book" _were the collective thoughts of every other member of the room.

As Naruto opened the book everyone in the room, except Jiraiya, gasped.

"That's--" Kushina started but were interrupted by Jiraiya.

"That is my new book, Icha Icha Frenzy, it has not even been published yet. And now that you are a ninja, you are officially an adult, and allowed to read it.

Many things followed this statement.

Minato's eye were twitching, not believing that his teacher would give something like that to his twelve year old son.

Teuchi was blushing, while Ayame were glaring at her father.

Kushina, Tsunade and Arashi were giving Jiraiya the glare of impending doom. With Tsunade powering up her fist, for an extra powerful right hook.

Naruto was a mirror image of his father. He wondered what the book actually was about, but was thinking he was better off not knowing.

And Kakashi were drooling over the book...

"Ano, ero-sennin. Thanks, but no thanks, I don't think I'm gonna read it. I may be legally able to ,but I don't think I'm old enough yet. And I hopefully never will be" Naruto said as he gave the book back to Jiraiya.

Everyone in the room, except for Jiraiya and Kakashi were relived, and delighted to know that they didn't have another Jiraiya on their hands. His mother and sister were especially proud of him.

Jiraiya just sighed. "Some people just don't know a work of art, when they see one"

That's when Tsunade snapped.

"That disgusting porn is not art!" She yelled as she punched Jiraiya though a window. But he didn't stop there, oh no. He went straight over the street and through the store at the other side. The building was thankfully empty because moments later, it collapsed.

Minato sighed. "He really needs to learn when to shut up"

* * *

A little while later, when they had gotten Jiraiya to the hospital, because Tsunade refused to heal him. And Kakashi had somehow gotten the book from Jiraiya, he was now standing in a corner blushing and giggling pervertedly every now and then. They continued the gift exchanging.

"Well then if there aren't anymore interruptions, I can give you my present" Minato said, as he smiled. "I'm gonna teach you the hirashin no jutsu"

"Wow really? Awesome, best gift ever!" Naruto said as he glomped onto his father.

"Otousan taught it to me for my graduation too" Arashi told him.

"And because of our family's unique chakra, we're the only ones who can learn it" Minato informed him, after Naruto let go again.

* * *

When the party was over, the others had left and they had said goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame, the Namikaze family headed home.

"Hey otousan. Who's gonna be on my team?" Naruto asked.

"How did you know 'bout that?" Minato asked. No one were supposed to know about the teams yet.

"Iruka told us, after the exam"

"Oh" Minato blushed, embarrassed that he forgot. He were the one who told Iuka to tell the graduates.

"You'll see"

"Stop saying that!" Naruto yelled at his father, and tried to grab at him. But Minato had already taken off, and Naruto chased after him. Kushina and Arashi just sweat dropped, and kept walking.

"Naruto has an excuse, he's twelve. But Minato is just acting like a kid" Kushina said, as she reached up and scratched Tsuki behind the ear. She had now positioned herself on Arashi's shoulder. During the entire party she had been asleep under the table, not even when Jiraiya got punched through the window did she wake up.

* * *

As they got closer to the house, Naruto and Minato's chase had somehow become a race. That Minato obviously were winning. In fact, he was running backwards.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard. Their house was on the boarder of Konoha, in the forest. So when Naruto turned towards the town, where the bang had come from all he could see was a red glow in the sky.

"Naruto hurry and get to the house, Kushina and Arashi will be there soon" before Naruto could protest Minato had already taken off in a flash of yellow.

Naruto sighed and turned and was about to walk to the house, when he heard a rustling noise from the side of the path. Out from the trees came Mizuki. Naruto noticed he didn't look like he did when he were at the academy, where he always seemed nice. But now he had a look of utter disgust and madness on his face. Naruto also noticed he had a large scroll on his back.

"Hey there demon" Mizuki said as he stopped, about 10 meters from Naruto.

"W-what?" Mizuki had always been nice to Naruto at the academy, but now he were here calling him a demon. Like everyone else.

"Oh that's right, you don't know do you. Well let me explain it to you" Mizuki said with a smirk.

"Explain what?" Naruto was now confused and a little scared.

"Haven't you ever wondered why everyone hates you? Why they call you a demon, a monster?" Mizuki said as his smirk grew to a manic grin. Naruto now were stepping back a little. Something told him to run, but he also wanted to know why everyone hated him. Mizuki laughed at him.

"Twelve years ago, when the Kyuubi attacked, Yondaime-sama didn't have the power to kill it so he had to seal it. Sealed within you is the nine tailed demon fox. You _are_ the nine tailed demon fox! You are the KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Mizuki said, his grin got more maniacal with every word. As he finished he threw several shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto who were too stunned and distracted by the news, didn't even notice the attack until it was too late to dodge. So he tried to block, by putting his arms in an x in front of his face and chest. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. When none came he opened his eyes again.

Naruto found himself in a hug staring into his sisters big, blue eyes. She had used the hirashin to get in front of him before he was hit.

"Neechan?" Naruto asked quietly, still shocked by what was going on.

"Yeah, hey Naruto. Are you okay?" Arashi asked weakly. Naruto noticed she had some tears in her eyes.

He nodded. "Good, I'm glad" she said as she fell to her knees. One of the shuriken had hit her hair band, so her hair was now flowing wildly.

"Neechan!?" He yelled as she fell. He then noticed the shuriken in her back. Naruto felt a lump form in his throat, and a stinging behind his eyes as tears began to fall.

"Well, isn't this sweet. The demon feels bad the girl got hurt protecting him." Mizuki taunted. Naruto just stared at his sisters back.

"Do-don't call him a demon!" Arashi growled, as she slowly got to her feet. A trickle of blood were running from her mouth.

"Neechan, are you all right?" Naruto asked when she stumbled, and he had to grab her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"I'm okay otouto, don't cry" She said, as she smiled and wiped some tears from Naruto's cheeks with her thumb.

"Aww the little demon is crying, let me end your misery" Mizuki taunted again as he grabbed one of the giant shuriken on his back. Arashi took out a kunai, and got in a protective position in front of Naruto.

Just as he was about to throw it, he cried out in pain when a little golden fox bit down on his arm, drawing blood. Mizuki got out a kunai, and swiped at the fox as it let go and lept over to Naruto and Arashi.

"Tsuki? I told you to hide" Arashi told the little fox, as she stopped in front of them and turned back towards Mizuki and bared her, now bloody teeth.

"That was a dirty trick" Mizuki growled out as he let his wounded arm hang limp at his side, and picked up the shuriken with his left. "Guess I shouldn't expect anything different from a demon"

"He's not a demon! He is Namikaze Naruto, my otouto. It's you who are the monster, attacking innocent people!" Arashi yelled at Mizuki. "And why are you attacking him? He didn't do anything to you!"

"Neechan..." Naruto mumbled behind her.

"Heh you've got to be kidding. He attacked the village, he's a demon, an abomination. He doesn't deserve to live" Mizuki said. Arashi just growled at him, tightening the grip on her kunai.

"Naruto, run. I'll take care of him" Arashi whispered. Naruto looked at her face, then at the several shuriken that were still stuck in her back. He made up his mind, he was done being protected. He was going to protect her. Her and anyone else precious to him, from ever being hurt again.

Arashi heard a pop behind her, she turned her head a little so she could see what Naruto was doing. He had made a clone, and the two of them were making what looked like a small blue ball in the original Naruto's hand.

_"What the...When did Naruto master the rasengan?"_ Arashi thought. Their father had taught Naruto the basics to the rasengan, and were helping him master it when he had time. But that was only two weeks ago!

Arashi were brought out of her musings when she heard the popping sound of a dispelling clone. She frowned.

"Naruto, what are you doing? I told you to run"

"No, if I did that you'd be killed! I'm not leaving you alone with him" Naruto said as he got ready to attack Mizuki.

"Hehe, how noble of you, but unfortunately I'm getting bored, so you are both going to die now. Bye-bye" Mizuki said as he threw the shuriken in his hand

Arashi threw her kunai at the shuriken, making it spin out of control into the forest. The second after Arashi had thrown the kunai, Naruto charged at Mizuki. Mizuki was not prepared for the event that the shuriken would miss, and therefore to late to attempt a dodge.

"RASENGAN"

Naruto hit him square in the stomach. Mizuki coughed up some blood, before he went flying into the forest. Going through some trees, spinning all the way. When he finally stopped, he was knocked out cold, Naruto hadn't put enough chakra in the attack to kill.

Arashi stared at Mizuki for a second then at Naruto, before she sank to her knees again. To weak to stand, now that the adrenaline had left her.

"Neechan!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to her.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" She asked as she tried to stand.

"Me? You're the one bleeding here!" Naruto said as he crouched down beside her, and got out the medical kit he had gotten from Tsunade. He found some bandages, and started to very gently removed the shuriken. When he got the last one, he quickly wrapped the bandage around her too prevent too much blood loss. He didn't remove the dress though, none of them really wanted that. And the bandage was okay the way it was now, for the little while it took them to get back to the village.

Naruto created another clone, and both of them grabbed one of Arashi's arms each and put it over their shoulders. Even though she was much older than him, Arashi wasn't that much taller that Naruto.

"Tsuki go home and wait for us there" Naruto told the little fox. She yipped, and ran further down the road, towards their house.

"You okay?" Naruto asked her, as they got ready to go.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Lets go" Arashi said as they took off, jumping carefully through the trees. After a couple of minutes, they were back at the village. Naruto waisted no time getting to the hospital, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

At first the doctors hadn't wanted to treat Arashi, because of Naruto. But when they had mentioned they were the Hokage's children, they had quickly gotten to work.

Naruto was now sitting Indian-style on a bed, in his and Arashi's hospital room. They had wanted too go home, but they doctors had insisted on keeping them both there over night. Naruto didn't understand why he had to stay, there wasn't anything wrong with him. But he was still glad he got to stay with Arashi.

He was currently thinking about what Mizuki had told him, since Arashi was currently asleep. Was it true, was he really a demon? Arashi had said he wasn't, but the stuff Mizuki was talking about couldn't have come from nowhere could it? And what about the villagers, if he wasn't the Kyuubi then why did they hate him? There were so many questions, he would just have to ask his dad when he got there. The doctors had told them they would find him, and tell him where they were.

At that moment his parents stormed into the room, making Arashi wake up. Kushina immediately hugged Naruto, who were closest to the door.

"Oh I'm so glad you are alright" she said as she stroked his hair. Naruto hugged her back and told her he was glad she was there.

"What happened?" Minato asked. He had seated himself in a chair next to Arashi's bed. The beds were very close though so it was more like in the middle of the beds.

"Mizuki-teme attacked Naruto" Arashi said as she sat up in her bed, a frown on her face.

"W-what, Mizuki?" Kushina said as she hugged her son closer.

Naruto nodded. "He said I was a demon, that I didn't deserve to live" he said gloomily, as he looked down at the covers.

Kushina got up on the bed and crossed her legs, as she leaned Naruto on her chest and put her arms around him.

"You know that's not true, you're not a demon. You are Naruto, my little boy. And if you don't deserve to live, then no one else does either. Because you are the kindest person I know. Okay?" Kushina said soothingly as she carefully rocked from side to side, as she leaned against the wall with Naruto. He nodded. Naruto could remember when he was little, he and his mom would always sit like this if anything were wrong. Like if he had banged his knee against something, or if he got bullied by the other kids. Or the one time when his pet bird had gotten out of it's cage and out an open window. He and his mother had sat like this for hours until he fell asleep.

Naruto suddenly remembered something else Mizuki had told him.

"Otousan, is it true I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me?"

Everyone in the room stiffened at the question, and Minato paled. He felt his mother stop rocking for a moment, before she continued again.

Minato looked down to the floor. His hair covering his face in shadow.

"Yes it is true" he said as he looked back up, a stern expression on his face. "But that does not mean you're the Kyuubi, understand?

Naruto looked down at his hands.

"I don't think I do" Naruto said as he felt some tears come to his eyes again.

"Think of it this way" Naruto turned to look up at his mother. "If you put some flowers in a vase, the vase does not become the flowers. In the same way, just because the Kyuubi is in you, you do not become the Kyuubi. Understand now?" She explained with a gentle smile as she looked at her son.

A small smile came to Naruto's lips.

"Yeah I think so, thanks okaasan" Naruto said as he leaned back onto her, and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The next morning, when Naruto woke up he didn't know where he was. He then thought back to the day before. He remembered graduating, the party, the explosion in the village. He assumed that was Mizuki who had rigged some explosion tags, to separate him from his family. Mizuki... He remembered what he told him. So he had a demon sealed inside of him, huh? He then remembered the talk with his parents, and what they had told him. Finally he remembered falling asleep, while leaning on his mother.

Naruto sat up and looked around the room. His father had left, but his mother were still there. Sitting on a chair leaning on his bed, sleeping. He looked over to Arashi's bed and saw that she was also, still asleep. He couldn't help but think he had forgotten something.

_"Chikushou, I forgot! I'm supposed to get my team today. Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!"_ Naruto thought as he looked at the clock hanging in the room. He hurried to get out of bed, and find his clothes. Couldn't run around the village in a hospital pajamas, now could he. In all his hurry, he didn't notice his mother waking up.

"Hey hon, what are you doing?" She asked him sleepily.

"I'm trying to find my clothes. Have you seen them anywhere?" He was currently looking under the sofa cushions, of a sofa that was there for visiting guests.

"They're on the chair by the bed" she said as she pointed to said chair. It was standing right next to his bed.

Naruto sweat dropped and hurried putting on his clothes.

"Your t-shirt got a little ripped, so I went home and got a vest for you" She explained

"Thanks okaasan" Naruto said as he put on said vest over his normal blue sweater. The vest was white whith red flames going up the bottom, with a hood and a black and red swirl on the back.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kushina asked him.

"I have to get to the academy, we're supposed to get our teams today. And I have to be there at eight" Naruto explained as he gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek, and ran out the door.

Kushina just sat there, stunned touching her cheek. Naruto hadn't kissed her since he was six years old. She then looked to the clock. It was 7.54!

* * *

At the academy Iruka had just entered the class room, he was a couple of minutes late so of course the classroom were in utter chaos.

"Okay everyone, settle down so I can tell you your teams" Iruka said. He was stunned to find that everyone went back to their seats. Shikamaru even woke up! And he didn't even have to use his giant head no jutsu!

"Uhm... oh yeah, the teams. Okay, team one wi--" Iruka was interrupted when the door opened. Naruto came in, panting as if he'd just ran the marathon.

"Naruto why are you late? I know you don't live directly in the village, but the academy are one of the closest buildings. Explain" Iruka demanded.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. I just woke up ten minutes ago, and the hospital is at the other end of the village" Naruto said in between pants.

"Hospital? Why were you at the hospital?" Iruka asked him, now worried.

"It's a long story. I don't think I have time to tell it all"

"Tell me the short version"

"Uhm...okay" Naruto walked over to Iruka, so the rest of the class wouldn't hear.

"Mizuki attacked me and my sister, last night when we were heading home" Naruto told him "And I know about the Kyuubi" he added as an after thought.

Iruka looked sadly at him. "Okay, go take you seat" he said quietly. Naruto went up and sat beside Shikamaru, who looked worriedly at him.

"Why were you at the hospital?" Shikamaru asked him.

Naruto sighed. "I'll tell you later" Shikamaru noticed Naruto didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I'm okay"

"Is you family okay?"

Naruto nodded again

"Okay, then anything else is just troublesome to know" Shikamaru told him as he leaned his head on his hands.

"Thanks" Naruto said, Shikamaru just smiled and grunted at him. Naruto tuned in to Iruka to hear the rest of the teams.

"Team 7 will be: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Higoro Seijou. Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Sakura's fangirl squeals were heard throughout the entire village.

"Poor guys getting ero-aniki as a sensei. He's gonna either creep them out, or erofy them" Naruto told Shikamaru, who just smirked.

"Team 8 will be: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Sensei will be: Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 are still in circulation from last year. Team 10 will be: Akamichi Couji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. Sensei will be: Sarutobi Asuma" Iruka paused as he looked up at the newly appointed genin."That's all the teams, your sensei will be around to pick you up soon."

"Ano, sensei? I didn't get a team" Naruto informed Iruka, thinking he forgot.

"Yes Naruto that's right. Please come with me, and I'll take you to your team"

"Don't worry Iruka I'll, take him" everyone jumped at the new voice, since nobody had even heard him come in. As they looked to the door, they saw none other than the Yondaime Hokage.

"Very well, Hokage-sama" Iruka said smiling at Minato.

"Ano, what are you doing here otousan?" What Naruto had called the Hokage made everyone around the room, except Ino, Shikamaru, Iruka, Shino, Sasuke and for some reason Hinata, gasp.

_"There are surprisingly few who know I'm Naruto's father"_ Minato thought as he sweat dropped.

"As I just said, I'm gonna take you to your new team" he explained as Naruto made his way over to him.

Naruto smiled. "Okay then. Bye Iruka-sensei" after they had left, it was deathly quiet in the room. Until...

"Really you didn't know!? Mattaku, and they say blonds are stupid!" Ino said, loudly, making everyone blush.

* * *

**Kitsune: Yayness, the second chapter is finished! Ima so happy!**

**Arashi: As I said last time, you are always so damn happy...**

**Kitsune: I wonder what team Naru-chan will be on, hmm?**

**Arashi: Ahou! Were the ones writing the story! Baka!**

**Kitsune: --cries anime tears-- Well you don't have to be so mean about it --sniff-- **

**Arashi: Gwarharhar, finally she stopped being happy!**

**Kitsune: --sniff-- You're evuuuul! WHAAAAA!**

**Arashi: Oh noes, its even worse that when she's yelling random stuff. I'm sorry okay, now stop hurting my ears!**

**Kitsune: --big bright smile-- I forgive you :D**

**Arashi: Whatever --sigh-- Arashi Kitsune-sama does not own Naruto**

**Kitsune: Yeah she's not a cucumber!**

**Arashi: Neither is Masashi-sama -.-'**

**Kitsune: Oh, then forget I said anything**

**Arashi: ...baka**

**AN: This chapter weren't supposed to be this long. I just couldn't find a place to put Mizuki, so I just kept writing and writing. And when I finally got it, I forgot I were supposed to end it in the fight and make an evil cliffhanger-.-' Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I pulled an all-nighter to get it done so soon, it is now currently 6.28 AM and I'm sleepy. But I'm gonna start the third chap, because I don't really want to go to bed. (there's no good reason as to why I am telling you this) And just so you know, Kushina's gift will come in the next chap. Please review. If there's anything you think I should include in the fic I will consider it depending on what it is, and maybe find a place for it. And remember, tips will be loved, constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated and flames will get eaten. So 'till next time.**

**Ja ne**

**Arashi Kitsune-sama**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Otousan - Dad, Father **

**Okaasan - Mom, Mother**

**Obasan - Aunt**

**Ero - Perverted**

**Ero-aniki - Perverted big brother**

**Erofy - My word**

**Arashi - Storm**

**Tsuki - Moon**

**Chikushou - Damn**

**Kuso - Shit**

**Higoro ****Seijou - Higoro - ****normally, habitually **/\** Seijou - ****normalcy, normality, normal** /\ **In this fic his name roughly means Normally Normal/ Normal Normally**

**Mattaku - Really**

**Ahou - fool**

**Baka - Idiot/Stupid**

**If I forgot any of them please tell me so I can fix it.**


	3. Memories From the Past and Old Friends

**A Different Life**

**I'm really sorry for the lateness, I don't go to school and I don't have job so I really have no reason other than 'THE WRITERS BLOCK OF DOOM'. So yeah sorry. I gonna try to make the wait for new chapters shorter. (please don't send me a message about it, then I will be depressed and the chapters will come even slower)**

**On a different note, I would like to thank Cardcaptor Eternity, who has not only helped me (or tried to anyways...ima useless...-.-') but also has reviewed all my stories and chapters. So arigatou gozaimasu Cardcaptor Eternity, I really appreciate it. n.n**

**Warning for this chap: I don't really like Sasuke or Sakura...BEWAAAREEEE**

"Speech"

_"Though"_

**"Demon/Inner speech"**

**_"Demon/Inner thought"_**

* * *

Minato and Naruto had exited the academy and were now walking through the streets of Konoha. Naruto were wondering where they were going, but he didn't want to ask knowing what the answer would be.

Naruto was starting to get impatient when the hospital came into view.

"Anou, are we going to the hospital?"

To Naruto's surprise Minato actually answered.

"Yeah, your new team is there"

"But why are they in the hospital?"

"You'll see" Minato said and grinned as Naruto sweat dropped. He should have known better.

* * *

Minato and Naruto had gotten to the hospital, and were now walking through the halls. As they stopped at a seemingly random door, Naruto heard a familiar voice behind it.

_"Oh kami-sama, please don't let him be my sensei"_ Naruto thought. His prayers fell on deaf ears however, when he entered the room to find Jiraiya sitting on the bed. He was complaining about how the only doctors and nurses to see too his healing, had been male. Arashi was sitting in a chair next to him, rubbing her temples with a look of utter boredom on her face. They both were wearing the hospital pajamas.

"Otousan, what's going on?" Naruto asked getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Arashi looked up and immediately latched onto Naruto.

"Thank kami-sama your here. I've been listening to him for two hours straight, all he does is whine about _everything_!" Arashi sobbed into Naruto's shoulder, who were turning bluer by the second.

"Arashi, sweetie, I think you're choking him. He looks kind of like a blueberry" Minato told her.

She immediately let him go. "Oh, sumimasen, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine" Naruto wheezed while glaring at her. Arashi scratched behind her head and smiled sheepishly at him.

Naruto suddenly remembered something.

"Are you guys gonna be my teammates?"

"Hai! Isn't it great?" Arashi said happily.

"Well yeah, but how? You're a chunin, he's a sannin and we're one member short"

"As you know Arashi just became a chunin, while both her teammates are now jounin. And I don't feel that Arashi is quite ready for the higher rated missions" Minato explained, while Arashi crossed her arms and mumbled something the sounded like 'stupid overprotective parents'.

"But what about ero-sennin? Is that fair to the other teams?"

"Gaki, stop calling me that! And you two are the children of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou. You might be targeted by other countries, for their defeat in war among other things" Jiraiya said seriously. "Besides you are like the grandchildren I never had. Do you really think I would let you run around alone out there? Yeah right!" He added cheerfully.

Minato and Naruto smiled, and Arashi giggled.

"But we're still one member short" Naruto reminded them.

"Don't worry, he'll arrive at the Hokage tower later this afternoon" Minato said.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Minato chuckled. "You'll see"

Naruto sweat dropped and looked to Arashi.

"Don't look at me, he won't tell me either" Arashi said.

Naruto sighed. He would just have to wait until he arrived.

* * *

A little while later, when Minato had to go back to the office, Naruto and Arashi decided to go with him so they could meet their new teammate the moment he arrived. They were currently leaning on each other, sleeping on the guest couch in the Hokage office. Minato was sleeping on his desk on top of a stack of papers, a steady flow of drool coming from his mouth.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door, startling the three blonds awake.

Minato hurriedly wiped off the drool and some paper and ink, that had gotten stuck on his face.

"Come in" he said when he was ready.

Into the room stepped none other than Gaara.

"Glad you could join us Gaara" Minato greeted him.

"Hokage-sama" he greeted back, as he gave a small bow.

"Hey Gaara-niisan!" Naruto greeted his friend loudly, as he jumped off the couch and to Gaara. (Gaara is a little more than seven months older than Naruto)

Naruto and Gaara had been close friends since Minato had brought Naruto with him for a meeting in Suna, when he was six.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Flashback-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Minato were traveling to Sunagakure no Sato to discuss the treaty between Konoha and Suna. They had had several meetings like this, only this time Minato had decided to bring his family, since Naruto was now old enough for the travel through the desert.

They had just now arrived, and were currently in the Kazekages office.

"Kazekage-dono" Minato greeted formally.

"Good afternoon Hokage-dono. I trust your journey went well"

"It was hot!" A young voice stated loudly.

Minato looked to his family that was standing behind him. More specifically, chibi Naruto.

"Naruto this is the Kazekage, you should show him some respect" Minato told him. _"Even if he doesn't deserve it" _he added in his mind.

"Gomen" Naruto mumbled. "But it was very hot!" He added a little louder.

"Ahh, Hokage-dono. I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting your family" the Kazekage said.

"Oh gomennasai. This is my wife, Kushina" he said as Kushina gave a small formal bow.

"My daughter, Arashi"

"Hajimemashite, Kazekage-sama" she said as she bowed deeply.

The Kazekage chuckled, but it somehow sounded fake. "Hajimemashite, himesama"

"And this is my son, Naruto"

"Yo" Naruto said as he waved.

Minato gave him a stern look, but the Kazekage just 'chuckled' again.

"You have a wonderful family, Hokage-dono"

"Thank you Kazekage-dono. I heard you had children as well, I am looking forward to meeting them"

"Of course. But first why don't we get you settled in?"

"Yes that sounds nice. It was a long trip" Minato said.

"And it was hot!" Naruto said a second after his father.

"Narutooo, we know that already!" Arashi said.

"I know, I just felt like saying it" Naruto mumbled.

"Now you two, take it easy. We are guests here, so _no_ fighting" Kushina told them.

"Hai, kaasan" Naruto and Arashi said together.

"I have made arrangements for guest quarters at my home. Go to the receptionist, and she will have someone to take you there. I unfortunately have more work to do here" the Kazekage explained.

"Thank you Kazekage-dono" Minato said before he led his family out of the room.

As soon as their backs were turned, the Kazekages eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Does the Kazekage really have children?" Naruto asked when they had gotten to the Kazekages hose. It was more like a mansion, and just a little bit smaller than their own home. They were currently in what would be Minato and Kushinas' bedroom

"Yes, he has two boys and a little girl" Kushina answered him.

"Do...do you think they want to play with me?" He asked, a little more quietly.

Kushina, seeing the look on his face, stopped unpacking, sat down on her bed and lifted Naruto up on her lap. Minato also stopped unpacking, and was listening intently to their conversation.

"Why do you ask that?" Kushina asked him, even though she had her suspicions, only to be answered with silence.

"Because every time he tries to play with anyone, they run away or their parents tell him to leave" Arashi said quietly, when she saw Naruto wasn't going to say anything. Naruto just looked down.

After hearing this, Minato sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Kushina hugged Naruto closer and started to gently rock from side to side.

"I'm sure they will want to play with you, sweetie. You know the Kazekages youngest son is about your age. I am sure you two will be good friends"

"Really? You think so?" Naruto asked, and looked up at her with big eyes.

"Yes. In fact, I know so" she said and smiled at him comfortingly.

"Now then, why don't you two go and explore the house? We will be staying here for about two weeks, so make sure you find the kitchen and the bathrooms" she said as she gave Naruto a last squeeze and put him down before standing up.

"Yay, exploring!" Arashi and Naruto yelled and ran out of the room.

Minato had been deep in thought during their little conversation. He was now staring at the door, with a sad expression.

"You did what you had to do to save the village when you made the seal. Please don't blame yourself" Kushina said softly as she sat down beside Minato.

Minato was quiet for a moment before he sighed.

"I thought they would see him as a hero, but they..." Minato trailed off and sighed again. "How could the villagers possibly believe such a sweet innocent boy, to be a murdering demon?"

"They are probably looking for a scapegoat. Someone to blame for the loss of their loved ones. But they are looking in the completely wrong places" Kushina almost whispered, as tears welled up in her eyes.

Minato put his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"It will be okay. We'll figure out a way to make them see him as him" he said comfortingly, as his wife cried into his chest.

* * *

Naruto and Arashi had found three bathrooms on the second floor, not counting the ones in the rooms of course. They had now ventured downstairs in hopes of finding a kitchen. The first floor was quite a lot bigger than the second, so they ended up trying to find someone to ask for directions. The pair eventually found a small redheaded boy holding a teddy bear. He was looking out the window with a sad expression on his face.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the kitchen is?" Arashi asked.

The boy had obviously been caught up in his thoughts and not noticed them approaching, because he jumped nearly half a meter in the air at Arashi's question.

"Wh-what?"

They both giggled a bit at the boys' reaction and expression.

"We were wondering if you could tell us how to find the kitchen" Arashi said again.

"A-anou... it is at the other end of the house" the boy said hesitantly.

"Okay, other side. Thanks" Naruto said as he turned to leave, but before he even walked a step Arashi grabbed onto the back of his collar.

"And how are you going to get there?" She asked him, still holding his collar.

Naruto blushed slightly, and turned around, as Arashi let go of his collar. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I don't know that... Could you show us?"

"S-sure, anou... follow me..." the boy said after a good amount of staring.

* * *

_"What's going on?"_ Gaara wondered. _"Normally kids run away when they see me, but these guys--"_

"So, what's your name?" The girl asked, bringing him out of his musings.

_"They don't know who I am?"_ "Sabaku no Gaara" _"Will they run away now?"_ Gaara thought, but to his great surprise the two just smiled at him.

"Cool! My name in Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage dattebayo!" The boy stated_ loudly_.

"You've made that your new introduction, haven't you?" The girl said.

"Of course" Naruto answered. The girl just sighed and shook her head.

"Anyway. My name is Namikaze Arashi, hajimemashite. Our father is here to meet with the Kazekage, so we got to come with him"

"So that's why..." Gaara mumbled quietly to himself, but Naruto heard him.

"What's why?" He asked.

Gaara hugged his bear closer and walked a little faster.

"Nothing"

Naruto and Arashi looked at each other and shrugged before speeding up so they didn't loose Gaara.

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked back.

"Well, I mean this is the Kazekages house, so I was just wondering what you were doing here. Do you live here?" Naruto asked, before Arashi hit him on the head.

"Itai! What did ya do that for?"

"You were being rude" Arashi stated as a matter of factly. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's okay" Gaara said quietly. "My father is the Kazekage, so yes, I live here"

To Naruto and Arashi it seemed as he got a little depressed when he mentioned his father.

"The kitchen is in here" Gaara said and pointed to a door right in front of them, before either of them could ask him about it.

"Ah, great" Naruto said as he fished a paper and a pencil out of his pocket. After he scribbled something down on it he showed it to Gaara and Arashi.

"Anou... it sort of looks like a fish eating a bunny on top of a tree growing mushrooms" Gaara said.

"Hmm, I think it looks like a bird on an angry lime spilling unsnapped potatoes" (AN: Credit goes to my brother for this one XD)Arashi contributed.

"No! It's a map!" Naruto stated angrily.

"Hmm, really? Are you sure?" Arashi asked innocently.

"Yes I'm sure! Stop making fun of me!"

Arashi just giggled as Naruto glared at her. Gaara found himself smiling at the antics of the pair. The moment was interrupted however, by a loud roaring sound.

"Eheh, hey Gaara got any food? I'm hungry" Naruto said making Gaara and Arashi sweat drop.

"...I'm sure you will find something you like in the kitchen" Gaara suggested.

"Oh yeah kitchen, right! Do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked but before Gaara could answer, Naruto had already rushed through the doors.

"Would you like to eat with us, Gaara-kun?" Arashi asked.

Gaara hesitated for a second as his brain stopped, before he nodded and followed Arashi after Naruto.

A little while later after they had eaten, they had brought some desert in the form of a box of cookies up to Gaara's room.

"You guys really like ramen" Gaara said, still wide eyed from watching Naruto and Arashi eat 17 bowls of ramen. Quite a feat, considering they were only 6 and 9 years old.

"Of course, it's the world's best food" Naruto said as he nodded to himself.

"Yeah, a meal fit for a daimyou" Arashi agreed cheerily.

"Ehh, I'll take your word for it" Gaara had never been a big fan of ramen. Actually, the only time he had eaten it, he threw up shortly after.

"So... what do you guys wanna do?" Gaara asked. This was a new situation for him, but unknown by Gaara, it was new for all of them. None of them had ever had to entertain guests or the like. After a moment of awkward silence, Arashi spoke up.

"We could play a card game, if you guys wanna?" Naruto was grateful to his sister for breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sounds good. Whatcha think Gaara?"

"Anou... hai, but I don't know any games" Gaara said a little sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you" Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Okay, I'll go see if I can find some cards" Gaara said, finding himself smiling again.

A while after Gaara had left, Arashi saw Naruto giving the door small worried glances.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Arashi asked him.

"Nothing" He said quickly.

"Nuh-huh, something is bothering you. What is it?" Arashi asked again while crossing her arms.

"... It's just... he'll come back, right?" Naruto asked, as he looked at his sister with big blue worried eyes.

Arashi's gaze softened and she let her arms fall to her sides again. But before she could say anything, Gaara stepped through the door holding a stack of cards in his hands. Arashi could see the relief flooding Naruto's face.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to ask someone to help me" Gaara said as he walked over to the siblings._ "More like get them to stop running away" _he thought to himself.

They sat down on the floor as Gaara handed Arashi the cards.

They played and talked for hours, learning a lot about each other. Naruto and Gaara were both stunned to find out they both had so similar lives. Arashi had already seen this coming. The first time they had seen Gaara, she had noticed the look in his eyes. She had seen that look too many times in her brothers eyes not know what it was. It was a look of loneliness and longing. They both had families that loved them of course (AN: This is before the Kazekage tried to have Gaara assassinated), but that wasn't always enough, especially for a small child. And to be subjected to so much hate at such a young age, you couldn't help but long for something else. Long to be loved.

Naruto was beginning to get tired, and with a loud yawn he curled up into a ball and promptly went to sleep, using the empty cookie box as a pillow.

"Anou, what is he doing?" Gaara asked Arashi, staring at the sleeping boy.

Arashi sighed. "He always does this when he is tired, no matter where he is he just lays down and goes to sleep. Were trying to wean him off it, but he is really stubborn"

Arashi crawled over to Naruto and started to poke him, trying to wake him. When that didn't work she bonked him on the head. Or she tried to, but her hand was stopped by what appeared to be sand.

"What the--? What's going on?" Arashi asked startled.

She looked over to Gaara, who seemed to be in shock.

"Hey Gaara, you okay?" She asked, momentarily forgetting about the sand as she waved a hand in front of his face, but Gaara just kept staring at Naruto.

_"The sand... it's protecting him? How? Why? What's going on? This has never happened before...ugh!" _Gaara lost his train of thought when his head started hurting, and the voice that always told him to hurt people came back.

**"The boy is stealing your sand. _Your_ sand. You can't let him get away with that. It is your sand and he is stealing it. He just waltzes into your home and steals your sand, are you going to let him do that!? He should be punished. Extract your revenge! Kill him, kill him kill him, kill him, Kill him, Kill him Kill him, Kill Him, Kill Him, Kill Him, _Kill _Him _Kill _Him _Kill, _Him, _Kill Him Kill Him, Kill Him, Kill, Kill, Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_**

**_KILL!_**

**_KILL!_**

**_KILL!_**

**_KILL!_**

**_KILL!_**

**_KILL!_**

**_KILL HIM!_**

"No... no... no... I can't... I don't want to... hurt him... he's... my friend... can't hurt him..." Gaara muttered to him self as he clutched his head in his hand, with tears running down his face.

"G-Gaara, what's wrong? Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you need help? Should I go get somebody? Gaara? Please answer me, Gaara!" Arashi was starting to panic. First the weird sand, then Gaara zoned out moments before he started clutching his head as if in pain, muttering something. When he started to cry Arashi got extremely worried.

Naruto, hearing his sisters distressed voice, slowly woke up.

"Wa's go'n on?" He asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes. When he noticed Gaara he immediately woke up.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked quietly after getting seated next to Gaara. "Are you okay?" He asked and put his hand on the older boys shoulder.

As if on cue Gaara's head stopped hurting and the voice went away. Gaara stopped crying and muttering to look up. The first he saw was four pools of warm blue, staring worriedly at him.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Naruto repeated his question.

"...Y-you made it go away..." Gaara said incredulously.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"... Th-the voice" Gaara pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself.

"What voice?" Arashi asked, now incredibly worried for her new friend.

"... it has always been there... it keeps telling me to do things... to hurt people..."

What happened next surprised Gaara. Instead of them leaving like he had thought, the blond siblings hugged him.

Gaara gasped as he quickly lifted his head, eyes wide.

"We won't leave you Gaara. I promise" Naruto said, as if he had read Gaara's mind.

"Un, we promise" Arashi agreed.

"...you...arigatou" Gaara felt his eyelids slowly closing. He knew he was falling asleep, but just couldn't bring himself to care. Naruto and Arashi soon followed, and fell asleep themselves.

* * *

This was how Minato found them when he had gone to find out where his children had disappeared off to. The three of them were curled up on the floor next to each other, with Gaara in the middle. All had small smiles on their faces. It made Minato wish he had brought the camera with him from the room.

Minato sighed, he knew he had to wake them up, they couldn't just sleep on the floor like that. But he didn't know if he had the heart to. Seal a monster in his own son? Sure. But ruin a moment of perfect adorableness such as this? Absolutely not.

He decided he would just have to go get Kushina so she could wake them up. She was better than he was at handling stuff like this.

But first he had to get his camera from the room.

* * *

The next two weeks followed much in the same manner. Wherever you could find Gaara or Naruto the other was not far away. Arashi was also with them some times, but she often preferred to be with Temari, Gaara's older sister. They had found out that they had a lot in common, plus the fact that Temari was just one day older than Arashi.

Then the day Naruto and his family had go back home came. All the kids were standing together in a group exchanging hugs and goodbyes.

"Don't worry. You'll see each other again. It doesn't even have to be a formal meeting, Kushina can come here for a couple of weeks sometimes if you miss each other too much. And I'm sure Gaara will have a chance to come to Konoha once in a while as well" Minato assured them with a smile.

At that the kids smiled, and with one last hug Naruto and Arashi joined their parents for their long trip home.

_"It's hot!"_ Naruto whined in his head as they started walking.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-Flashback End-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Let me explain that" Minato interrupted as he saw Gaara was about to speak. Gaara just nodded at him.

"Gaara is the third member of your team"

"Really? Are you serious?" Naruto asked excitedly. Minato just smiled and nodded.

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled as he pumped both his fists into the air, before he glomped onto Gaara. Gaara just grunted at the extra weight, and Naruto thought he heard him mumble, 'I really wish he would stop doing that'.

"But shouldn't Gaara-kun have gotten a team in Suna?" Arashi asked before hurriedly adding, waving her hands in front of her. "Its not that I'm not happy about you being here Gaara-kun, 'cause I doubt we could ever get a better teammate, and--"

"It's okay nee-chan, I get what you were saying" Gaara said smiling as tried not to fall over -a gourd was one thing but a constantly moving blond was another- deciding to save the poor girl from her dilemma. Arashi breathed a relieved sigh and turned to her father once again.

"I managed to convince the Kazekage to let Gaara become a Konoha shinobi in our last meeting" Minato explained.

"But you could have told us you know" Arashi complained.

"You got a weird sense of humor otousan" Naruto said from where he was sitting on Gaara's back.

"I would have to agree" Gaara said, and Arashi nodded, crossing her arms.

"No fair, there is three to one!" Minato said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

_"Is it really okay for him to act like that?"_ It was not the first time Gaara wondered how this man, who were the opposite of his father in every way, had gotten the position of Hokage.

"Well anyway, Jiraiya wont get out of the hospital until tomorrow so, why don't you three go and catch up. I'm sure you will have a lot to talk about now that it has been so long since you have seen each other" Minato said smiling as he ushered them out of the office. Naruto pouted as he got off Gaara's back, to allow him to put his gourd back on. Once the door closed Minato put his hands together in a seal and a kage-bunshin popped into existence.

"You do paperwork, and I'll go out and eat lunch" the clone pouted but did as it was told, mumbling about 'evil creators' and the 'paperwork of doom'.

* * *

When Teuchi caught a glance of the three people entering the ramen stand, he immediately pulled out his extra large casserole.

"Hey Teuchi-jiji, give me four miso, four chicken, three shrimp and five beef! It's time to use that coupon you gave me" Naruto called out as he sat down at his usual seat.

"I would like three chicken, five miso, two shrimp and three vegetable please" Arashi said and sat down next to Naruto.

"Eww, how can you eat those...those..." Naruto stuttered as he made a face at his sister.

"Vegetables? They don't really taste that much, I just like the crunchiness"

Gaara just stared as Naruto's expression changed from disbelief to understanding. He still didn't understand the siblings' unique logic, nor did he understand how they could eat such massive amounts of ramen and still be fit.

"One chicken please, no noodles" Gaara said when he saw the ramen chef looking at him. This was not Gaara's first trip to the ramen stand, so Teuchi did not ask about the strange request. Gaara sat his gourd on the floor to lean on the counter, and sat down on the other side of Naruto.

"Coming right up! Good to see you again Gaara-kun" Teuchi replied. Gaara gave the man a small smile and nodded to him.

"Heh, he's here to stay this time. Gaara-niisan and Arashi-neechan are my new teammates" Naruto said happily.

"Oh. Congratulations, I was worried you would end up with someone like the Uchiha or one of his fan girls" Ayame said as she came out from the back room of the ramen stand.

"Ah, kami-sama! What a nightmare that would have been!" Naruto said as a shiver ran up his spine. "I feel really bad for the guy who actually ended up with the teme _and_ a fan girl" he continued before saying 'Itadakimasu' and digging into the bowl of ramen Teuchi gave him.

"Aww man! What did otousan and Iruka-sensei have against that guy?" Arashi said before she too began inhaling ramen. One would think that she had better table manners than her brother, but she was just as bad, if not worse than Naruto when it came to eating.

Gaara, who actually had become accustomed to this, simply dodged the flying peaces of noodles and broth that came his way. Even though it was not a threat his sand would also protect him against flying food, but Gaara preferred to dodge so he would not have to go through his sand later to make sure there was nothing in there that would start smelling.

"No idea, but I really feel bad for him" Naruto said before diving into his ramen again.

"So what do you guys wanna do after we have eaten?" Arashi asked after she had finished some bowls and were waiting for Teuchi to make more.

Gaara simply shrugged and turned to Naruto, who had paused in his eating to think. After a couple of seconds his face lit up and he snapped his fingers.

"Aha! I know what we can do" he said happily.

"What?" Arashi asked.

Naruto immediately got a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'm not going pranking with you" Gaara interrupted before Naruto had a chance to tell them anything. Naruto's face fell as he slumped on his stool

"Damn it! How do you always know what I'm gonna say?" Naruto whined as he pouted at Gaara.

"When you think about pranking anyone, you get a look on your face that makes Shukaku cry" Gaara said completely serious. (Like the face he makes in episode 101. That was creepy as hell...)

"Really?! I make Shukaku cry? Heh, I must be greater than I thought" Naruto said as he started laughing.

"Actually, he says you remind him of someone he used to know"

"Oh" Naruto and Arashi went quiet after that, thinking of what Mizuki had told Naruto about the Kyuubi. Gaara looked at them curiously for a second before his eyes widened a bit in realization. Gaara closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know, don't you?" He asked Naruto, who together with Arashi, looked up at him startled.

"You know about the fox?" Naruto asked startled. Gaara nodded.

"How long?" Arashi asked.

"Since that first night when we fell asleep. Turns out that if you are close by and I go to sleep Shukaku goes into kind of a trance like or even drugged state. I can do or ask him anything I want without him biting my head off" Gaara chuckled a bit by the end.

"So that's why whenever Naruto is close the Shukaku leaves you mostly alone, because of the Kyuubi" Arashi said, and Gaara nodded.

"Cool, glad I'm able to help you niisan" Naruto said cheerfully as he went back to his ramen. Arashi and Gaara stared at Naruto. He really was handling this better than either of them had expected he would. They had both been dreading the day their otouto would find out about the monster inside him, but he had just accepted it and went on with his life. They both smiled before continuing on their lunch.

* * *

The trio had finished their lunch and was now walking aimlessly through the streets of Konoha.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Arashi asked again. And again Gaara simply shrugged and both looked to Naruto. Naruto noticing them looking at him shrugged as well while trying to think of something.

"We could go spy on ero-aniki's team introductions. He should be picking them up right about now"

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Why the spying or why the lateness?" Naruto asked back. Gaara thought for a second.

"Both"

"Well, it would give us something to do, and I wanna know how he's gonna handle having Sasuke-teme, a love struck geek and a weirdo as a team. As for why he's gonna be late" Naruto shrugged again. "Don't know, he just always is. Otousan started telling him to come about two hours before everyone else to meetings years ago" Naruto said and laughed a bit at the last part.

"Well, since we don't have anything better to do, why not? Might be fun, and you kind of got me curious about how he will handle the situation" Arashi said.

They both turned to look at Gaara, who simply sighed.

"Sure, let's go" then it was settled, and they set off to the academy.

Once they got there they saw Kakashi leaning on the banister of the roof, nose in his book as always. They quietly jumped up into a tall tree so they could watch without being discovered.

Once in the tree they noticed that Kakashi was alone on the roof.

"Do you think they already left?" Arashi asked, but got no answer because at that moment the three in question walked through the door and sat down on the stairs in front of Kakashi.

"Ehe, never mind" Arashi said sweat dropping.

Down on the roof Kakashi gave no indication that he knew of the three hiding in the tree.

_"If they ever learned to mask their chakra they could become quite good at spying. At least from a distance. Maybe I should talk to Minato-sensei later" _

As Kakashi was thinking, the three genin in front of him became more and more confused and impatient.

"Anou, sensei? What are we doing here?" Sakura asked finally.

"Hmm...? Oh yeah, you guys. Gomen, I got caught up in my thoughts" Kakashi said as he put away his book and smiled at them. Or they thought he was smiling, because of his right eye curving into an inverted u.

"Well anyways, we should get started. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Kakashi asked.

"Well what do you want to know?" Sakura asked again.

"Just tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams of the future, just basic stuff like that"

"Anou...why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed; he was annoyed with her already.

"Sure, I can start. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like a lot of things, and I dislike some things. I don't really feel like telling you my dreams. Hmm... I have a lot of hobbies" He finished with another eyesmile.

_"So all we found out was his name"_ was the thoughts of the three genin sitting on the stairs. The three up in the tree were having trouble containing their laughter and trying to not fall out of the tree.

"Okay then pinky, why don't you go next?" Kakashi suggested.

**"PINKY!? What the hell kind of nickname is that!?" **Inner Sakura fumed, while on the outside Sakura only looked slightly miffed.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like reading and...--glance--squeal-- my dislikes are loud blonds -Naruto and Arashi frowned at that and Gaara smirked- my hobbies are...--glance--squeal-- my dreams for the future would be to --glance--blush-_-squeal--"_

"Uh-huh, interesting. Okay the guy with an obsession for the color brown next" Kakashi said.

It did indeed look like Seijou had an obsession for brown. His eyes were a dark brown, and his hair was brown with lighter brown highlights. He was wearing a dark brown jacket, with a lighter brown T-shirt underneath. His pants reached down just below his knees and were somewhere in between the T-shirt and jacket in color. On his hands he had fingerless dark brown gloves with a metal plate on the back. And he had the normal shinobi sandals in brown. He had even died the cloth on his hitai ate brown, witch he wore on his forehead.

"My name is Higoro Seijou. I like training with my clan or my friends, I dislike the color pink and cows" everyone looked a little weirdly at him at that.

**"He dislikes cows? What the--? "** Inner Sakura stuttered.

"My hobby is taking care of my pet squirrel, Risu-chan. And my dreams for the future would be to be able to lead my clan right"

"Okay good. Next is the brooding duck-butt" Kakashi said cheerfully.

Sasuke, other than the tick appearing on his forehead, didn't seem fazed by the comment.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There is not many things I like, and there are a lot of things I dislike. I have no particular hobby. And my ambition for the future is to kill a certain man" Sasuke finished darkly, leaving five sweat drops, and hearts in Sakura's eyes.

_"Okay, I've got a bookworm with a crush, a weirdo with a squirrel and a brooding duck butt-headed avenger. This is just great!" _Kakashi thought to himself sarcastically at the end. _Okay, time to bash their hopes inn!"_ He added cheerfully.

"Now that we've got that over with, let me explain the _real_ genin exam to you. And you in the tree might wanna come down here for this. I doubt Jiraiya is going to explain this to you properly once he gets out of the hospital"

"What are you talking about sensei? There is no one in the tree. And what do you mean real genin exam?" Sakura asked confused, and slightly worried they had gotten a mentally ill sensei **("What do yo mean 'mentally ill' The guy is nuts!")**. Just as she finished three people came jumping out of the tree showing them that Naruto, Arashi and some guy they hadn't seen before had been spying on them this entire time.

Sakura and Seijou were confused as to why they hadn't seen them and Sasuke was silently fuming because he hadn't known anyone was watching.

"Thought you could hide from me, did you?" Kakashi said, his eye crinkling to let them know he was smiling.

"No, but we knew we could hide from them" Naruto said jerking his thumb in the direction of Sasuke, Sakura and Seijou.

"Hey! We--"

"What, you didn't see us did you?" Arashi interrupted Sakura.

"Maa maa, before you start fighting, could you let me explain you exam?" Kakashi spoke, making everyone shut up and pay attention.

"Good, now then, you should know that the academy graduation was simply to see who had the potential to become a genin. Tomorrow I will test if you have what it takes to _stay _a genin. This test has a 66 percent probability of you failing in witch case I will send you back to the academy. I unfortunately can't tell you any more than that, other than a piece of advice to my team" Kakashi suddenly went serious.

"Don't eat anything tomorrow or you are going to throw up" team 7, including Sasuke, gulped. This test would have to be really hard.

"Oii, ero-aniki?" Naruto suddenly said, making all of team 7 wonder who he was talking to.

"What Naruto?" Kakashi answered, making team 7 even more confused than they originally were.

"I was wondering, nee-chan is on my team, but she is a chunin, so would she go back to the academy too if we fail ero-sennin's test?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Jiraiya-sama and your father has a plan on what would happen if that was the case. But don't worry Arashi, it is most likely you would stay a chunin and simply be placed on a different team" Kakashi answered, trying to quell their worries.

They all nodded, and looked slightly relieved.

"Well then, team 7 you are dismissed. Meet at training ground 3 tomorrow at 7 am, don't be late" Kakashi said, stressing the last part.

"I'm not your sensei so you guys just go do whatever. I'm gonna go now" he said, turning to Naruto, Gaara and Arashi.

"Sure, so we'll see later?" Naruto asked.

"Unless you plan on skipping dinner" Kakashi replied.

Kakashi had been living with the family for some years, after his apartment accidentally burned down. And since the Namikaze house/mansion was so big, it was easy to turn a corner of it into a one man apartment.

It had one bedroom, one bathroom and a joined living room and kitchen. Kakashi had insisted it not be any bigger than that, he already felt like he was intruding in their home. And even though Kakashi had his own kitchen and was a decent cook, he still ate dinner with the family.

Unfortunately team 7 did not know this, so they were just standing there looking like idiots trying to figure out what was going on.

"Skipping dinner!? Are you crazy?" Naruto said, to witch Kakashi chuckled.

"Well then, ja" Kakashi said before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"So...what should we do now?" Naruto asked. Arashi and Gaara merely shrugged.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. "Stop ignoring us!"

"Hmm, shouldn't you be getting ready for ero-aniki's test? It's probably gonna be really tough" Arashi said.

"How do you know our sensei?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to them.

"Well he's otousan's last living team member from their genin team. Of course they would stay in touch, so we have known him almost all our lives. He's part of the family, kind of like an older brother" Arashi answered.

"Perverted older brother" Naruto whispered to Gaara, who gave a small laugh.

"If he is the last then your father must suck as a shinobi" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Sakura" Seijou said sharply. "Didn't you pay attention before? You just insulted Hokage-sama"

"I wha-? No I-" Sakura spluttered.

"Baka" Gaara said quietly but everyone heard him.

"And who are you? I haven't seen you before, are you from another village?" Sasuke said while narrowing his eyes at Gaara, who just stared right back.

"I think what he meant to ask was, are you new here?" Seijou said politely, deciding to play peace maker between the two teams.

And Gaara... kept staring, making all of team 7 sweatdropp. This went on for another 10 seconds, until...

"You hair looks like the rear end of a duck" Gaara said with a completely straight face. Seijou just smacked himself on the forehead with his hand.

"Hey don't insult Sasuke-kun" Sakura shrieked. Said boy was currently seething, if you looked closely you could see steam coming out of his ears.

"It was not an insult, I was merely stating a fact" the ever calm Gaara replied, shifting his gaze from Sasuke's hair to Sakura, successfully making her shut up.

**"...he creeps me out" **Sakura had to agree with her inner self as a shiver ran up her spine.

Naruto and Arashi were currently in the process of rolling around on the ground trying to get their laughter under control.

"Whatever" Sasuke said stiffly before hurriedly fleeing. He was not particularly fond of being made fun of, but for some reason he felt like he really didn't want to fight the weird creepy guy. He could find out who he was some other time.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, matte kudasai! Do you want to go on a date with me?!" Sakura yelled after her crush before setting of after him.

Seijou just sighed and shook his head._ "I almost wish we don't pass tomorrow"_

"I really pity you Seijou. To be on a team with both the emo duck-butt head and the bubblegum-banshee" Naruto trailed off. "Good luck, you're gonna need it"

"Thanks" Seijou muttered before tuning to Gaara. "Am I ever gonna get to know who you are?" He asked somewhat exasperatedly.

"Sabaku no Gaara, hajimemashite" Gaara said with a small bow, leaving a somewhat stunned Seijou.

"Higoro Seijou, hajimemashite" Seijou mimicked Gaara earlier move and bowed as well. "So you just wanted to piss of my team mates, is that it?"

Gaara smiled, making him actually look his age. "Precisely"

Seijou laughed a bit. "Well, whatever, I got to go and get ready for tomorrow. See you around" with that, he waved and went for the door.

"Sure, see ya" Naruto and Arashi said together, while Gaara nodded.

After Seijou had left silence reined on the rooftop. After a while Naruto once again asked, "So...what now?"

* * *

**Kitsune: FINALLY DONE! This #¤& chap has given me so many #¤& headaches and migraines I thought I was going to DIE!**

**Arashi: Yeah. I hate writers blocks -- ...and since when did you ever know language like _that_ o.O**

**Kitsune: Since this #¤& chap... it made me depressed T.T**

**Arashi: O.O _You_ were depressed? You're usually so happy I sometimes think you're the the source of all happiness...KAMI-SAMA THE UNIVERSE IS COMING TO AN END!**

**Kitsune: Oh noes! We has to pack and move to another universe! Someone get tha chocolate, and tha cookies, and tha pizza! AND FOR THA LOVE OF KAMI REMEMBER THA POCKY!**

**Arashi: Uhh...never mind, lets just do the disclaimer -.-**

**Kitsune: Okay! C: --does tha drumroll-thingy--**

**Arashi: --sigh-- ...Arashi Kitsune-sama does not own Naruto**

**Kitsune: Yeah! She's not a sportsdrink!**

**Arashi: Neither is Masashi-sama** -.-

**Kitsune: Oh... then forget Ima said anything C:  
**

**Arashi: ...baka**

**AN: Again, I'm sooooo sorry for tha long wait! Every time I got an idea it would disappear whenever I got a chance to write it down -.-' It was seriously depressing, not to mention one of tha most annoying things ever!**

** Well anyways, I am thinking about adding a pairing in the story and want your opinion on the matter. I have set up a poll in my profile and would be really happy if you would vote and possibly send me a review of your reason as to why I should or should not add a pairing. Please keep in mind that this is my first multichap story and I have absolutely no experience in making a pairing, so it could potentially ruin the story.**

**And just so you know I hate the scene with Kushina and Minato in the bedroom -.- but that was honestly the best I could manage.**

**And sorry about Kusina's gift, it sorta slipped my mind...ehe. So it will hopefully be in the next chap or I might just drop it, it is not significant to the story so...yeah. **

**Well then, 'till next time. **

**Ja Ne**

**Arashi Kitsune-sama**

**AN2: I have changed the poll, you will now be able to only vote if you want a background pairing or not. I have already chosen a pairing for Naruto, it will be NaruHina for any of you who is interested.**

**AN3: I removed the poll again. More info in the next chap.**

**Please review, they are fuel for my imagination C:  
**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kami(-sama) - God**

**Sensei - Teacher**

**Sumimasen - Sorry**

**Hai - Yes**

**Niisan - Older Brother**

**Sunagakure no Sato - Village Hidden in the Sand (or something like that -.-')**

**Hajimemashite - ****How do You do?, Nice to Meet You **

**Himesama - ****Daughter of a Nobleman**

**Itai - Ouch  
**

**Anou - Say, Well, Errr  
**

**Sabaku - Desert (Sabaku no Gaara - Gaara of the Desert (translator) it's Gaara of the Sand Waterfall on wikipedia though)**

**Daimyou - Japanese Feudal Lord**

**Un - Yeah, Uh Huh**

**Itadakimasu - Said Before Meals**

**Otouto - Younger Brother**

**Risu - Squirrel  
**

**Matte Kudasai - Please Wait  
**

**-San/-Kun/-Chan/-Sama/-Dono - see profile**

**--**

**If I missed any please tell me so I can fix it C:  
**


End file.
